Buffy's All Round
by tidusatherton
Summary: Begins during " Same Time , Same Place." Buffy's from past season begin show up in the Summers residence. Wackiness ensues.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy's all around.

Author : EmmaTomShipper

Rating : PG-13 ( for the moment.)

Spoilers : Plenty of spoliers for all seasons and for episodes still to come in season 7 of Buffy and season 4 of Angel.

Plot : Buffys form the past suddenly start appearing in the middle of the Summers living room starting during the episode " Same Place , Same Time."

Authors Notes : This is my first time writing B/A fanfic , even though I've been a fan since the beginging. This will not be Spike friendly , to put it bluntly I despise Spike. If a spuffy comes on here and bitches about how unfairly he's being treated and how he's the victim in all this I will chew them out. Oh and there will be some moderate Xander and Cordy bashing. But it will be Dawn , Anya and Faith friendly. To avoid confusion the Buffys will be numbered by the season they're from eg. Season 7 Buffy equals Buffy7.

Pairings : B/A all the way , Cordy/Xander , Giles/Jenny , Willow/Oz , Willow/Tara , Fred/Gunn , some disgusting Buffy/Riley , Xander/Anya , Anya/Giles. God damn that's a lot of pairings.

Disclaimer : I own nothing , if I did Spike would be dust in a kittylitter tray.

Chapter 1 - Who are you ?

2003

" This monster , Gnarl , you know stuff about him ?" Buffy asked Anya anxiously.

" Sure." Anya shrugged.

" Then your coming with us." Buffy and Xander both grab Anya and begin to drag her to the door. When....

1997

" You okay ?" Buffy asked noting the pained expression on Angel face.

" It's just..." Angel began.

"...painful , I know." Buffy finished for him. " See you around ?" 

As Buffy turned to walk away a sudden dizzyness comes over her and she disappears with a falsh of blue light and a barely audiable pop , as Angel watches on in horror.

2003

Just as Buffy7 reached for the door knob a flash of light came from the living room and quickly followed by Dawn's muffled scream. Quickly letting go of Anya's arm Buffy7 ran back to the living room where she found her sister staring at a blonde girl who was facing away from her. For a terrifying second Buffy7 thought that Glory had returned , then just as quickly as she'd thought it , she pushed the thought away as the blonde girl asked Dawn who she was in a voice that sounded awfully familar to her , but that she just couldn't place. Buffy7 could feel Xander and Anya's presence behind her and decided to get this over and done with , sooner she kicked the strange girl out of her house , sooner she could go and rescue Willow.

" I think the real question is who are ..." Buffy7 trailed off as the mystery girl turned around and she found herself starring at ...herself.

" Merciful Zeus !" She heard Xander exclaim.

" Is she another robot ?" Anya enquired , stepping foward to examine the other Buffy1 who ignored her and kept on starring at her twin.

" mmm...mmmm....mmmm ?" Dawn mumbled from her position on the couch.

Buffy7 looked over at her not understanding what she was trying to say.

" She asked what was going on." Anya translated as she started poking Buffy1.

" That's what I'd like to know." Buffy7 mumbled as she moved to sit next to her sister the shock erasing all thoughts of Willow from her mind for the moment.

" She feels very realistic." Anya commented to them and then she turned back to Buffy1. " You're very well done." She complimented her , expecting a reaction similar to that of the other Buffybot. She didn't get it.

Buffy1 finally seemed to snap out her semi catatonic state. " What are you talking about ? Who are you ?" Buffy1 questioned angrily. " Why are you in MY house ?"

" You're house , this is my house." Buffy7 replied standing from her postion from beside her sister.

" What are you ?" Buffy1 asked looking at her suspiciously.

" What am I !?! You're the one who appeared in my living room. What are you ?" Buffy7 said getting up in Buffy1's face.

" I'm Buffy , the Vampire Slayer. And you are some freaky deaky shapshifting demon. Or something."

" Woah , if anyone's the demon here it's you. And you can't be Buffy." Buffy7 complained.

" Why not ?" Buffy1 asked denfensively.

" Because I'm Buffy."

" Maybe your both Buffy." Anya piped up , taking a break from making Dawn do rude finger guestures directed at Xander.

" What !" Both Buffy's turned and asked at the same time.

" Well , there are hundreds of parrallel universes , and timelines. If I had to guess she's you from one of those." Anya explained boredly , finding little amusement with situation now it was established neither of the Buffys were sex obsessed robots.

" What year are you from ?" Buffy7 asked looking at the much younger version of herself.

" 1997. You know I think she's right , I didn't notice it before but you look older and .. please tell me that isn't my kid." Buffy1 said guesturing to the still paralized Dawn , who Anya was now making pick her nose.

" No , That's like the third time someone thought I was her mother. Do I really look that old ?" Buffy7 asked.

" Well , no , not really. How old are you anyway ?"

" 21. And if I remember right you're 16 ?" 

" Yeah , so who is she then ?" Buffy1 asked still confused over the brown haired girl who looked very familiar to her.

" My sister." Buffy7 told her , knowing that she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

" Sister. I don't have a sister. I guess I'm from a reality where I don't have one." Buffy1 tried to rationalize.

" Umm..actually." Buffy7 began , but was then interrupted by Anya , who'd grown very bored now that the novelty of posable Dawn had worn off.

" This is all very touching , with the rediscovering of your more youthful self and all ,but have you forgotten Willow is most likey being eaten by Gnarl in a cave somewhere." 

" Oh god." Xander whispered from his postion against the wall.

" Willow's being eaten. We have to go help her." Buffy1 exclaimed and headed for the door.

Quickly snapping out of her stupor of guilt over forgetting all about Willow , Buffy7 moved to stop her younger self , knowing that Willow would be in a fragile state when they found her and seeing two Buffys probably wouldn't help. Besides Buffy1 didn't know anything about the new Willow. Buffy7 grabbed Buffy1's arm and pulled her back.

" You have to stay here with Dawn , she was paralized by the demon. We'll go and help Willow." Buffy7 told Buffy1.

" Okay , I'll stay but we are so going to have to see Giles , when you get back. I'm sure he'll find something in his musty old books to explain this." Buffy1 conceded , though not entirely happy with being left with babysitting duty , she didn't notice the other Buffy's discomfort when she mentioned Giles.

" But Giles..." Anya began from behind them , but was cut off by Xander who was anxious to go and save his best friend.

" Will be all to happy to help I'm sure." Xander said grabbing Anya's arm in an effort to stop her from saying to much.

" Right." Agreed Buffy7 giving Anya a pointed glare. " So you take care of Dawn and well go and rescue Willow , and when we get back we'll figure all this out." Buffy7 continued pushing Buffy1 back towards the living room as Xander opened the door and began pulling Anya outside.

" And don't eat my nuts !" Anya screeched before Xander pulled her through the door way.

Buffy7 followed them out and shut the door behind her. Buffy1 stared after them in disbelief , she looked pretty old for 21 , although at least she now knew she'd make it to 21. Buffy1 walked into the living room and looked at the girl on the sofa , so this was her sister , she did look a little bit like her and as she took a closer look she realized that the girl looked a little like Angel. Angel ! OMG I just disappeared he must be so worried , oh well nothing I can do about it right now. Buffy1 thought as she crossed the room and sat next to the paralized girl on the sofa.

After a few minutes of sitting in awkward silence Buffy1 felt as though she should say something.

" So your my sister. How's that working out for you ?"

TBC ( if you really want me to.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry for the delay guys and thanks to all of you who reviewed. Oh and to the reviewer cleverly titled YOU STINK , you have some nerve to call me spiteful when you're the one who goes around flamming other peoples stories just because they dislike certain characters. And if they don't let retards post here then what the hell are you doing here. If you don't like what I write then don't read it , simple as that moron. Sorry I'm being so harsh but you were warned.

Buffy's All Round 

Chapter 2

Buffy1 sat there for a little longer talking to the still paralyzed Dawn who tried talk back to her but Buffy1 couldn't understand a word she was saying. Growing bored Buffy1 decided to go and explore the rest of the house. She went upstairs to check out her bedroom first , hoping to find her other self's diaries and find some clue of what led to her having a sister that was currently the same age as herself. 

Buffy1 opened the door to what she thought was her room. But as she entered she got the impression that it was no longer her room. The atmosphere was different , the walls too baren , devoid of the various posters and pictures she was used to.

Buffy1 slowly backed out of the now unfamiliar room and quietly shut the door behind her. She moved down the corridor to what used to be her mom's room. Buffy1 idly wondered where she was but then figured she was out of town on gallery business again.

Buffy1: *Maybe I've moved out , I'm 21 after all , I probably live in the dorms at college. Wow , me going to college that's a pretty scary tought.*

Buffy1 moved back down the stairs to sit with Dawn again. It was strange but Buffy1 felt comfortable around the girl.

Buffy1: Hey.

Buffy1 entered the room to find Dawn in the exact same position she'd left her in. Buffy1 patted her hand sympathetically as she sat down beside her.

Buffy1: You comfy ?

Dawn: Mmmm..

Buffy1: You know I'm kinda tempted to make you do all sorts of wacky poses , but I'm thinking you probably wouldn't appreciate it too much.

Dawn: Mmm..mm

Buffy1: I wish you could talk , tell me what's going on. I wonder if Willow's okay ? This is so weird , but it's cool as well. I mean you guys could tell me things about my future. I could change things if I knew they were going to happen. Oh , is Angel still around ? Because that would be so cool.

Dawn's eyes widened when Buffy1 mentioned Angel.

Buffy1: I mean we could never be together , with him being a vampire and all , but it would still be nice to still have him around helping from the shadows and all. I don't know why but I feel safe when he's around.

Suddenly Dawn's eyes widen and she shrieks as she unfreezes and falls off the couch into Buffy1's arms , preventing her form falling onto the hardwood floor.

Dawn: Woah , thanks. I guess they must have killed the demon.

Buffy1: I guess so. I wonder if Willow's okay.

Dawn: Ummm...Buffy there's alot that you don't know.

Buffy1 : Yeah...sure I mean hey six years into my future , I bet lots of stuff has happened.

Dawn: Yeah , but I don't know if I should tell you too much. I mean I don't want to cause a rip in the time , space thingy.

Buffy1:Can that really happen ?

Dawn : I really don't know , but just in case...

Buffy1: Yeah , but could you imagine what I could do if I knew what was going to happen. The things I could change.

Dawn: I know , you could stop a lot of bad stuff from happening , I know we probably shouldn't talk about the past or your future. But Willow's...been through some pretty bad stuff and she's pretty fragile right now , so...

Buffy1: So your saying I should avoid her ?

Dawn: No , just be delicate.

Buffy1 (nods): Delicate...I can do that. 

Gnarl's Cave

Xander: Ew.Ew.Thumbs. I can't believe you did that!

Buffy7 shrugs , as she wipes her hands on her jeans and makes her way over to where Xander is standing.

Later on at the Hospital.

Xander: Well the doctors say she'll be okay , we can take her home with us.

Buffy7: Thank God.

Xander: She's getting dressed now.

Anya: Have you told her about the Buffy at your house yet.

Buffy7: No.

Anya: I bet Willow brought her here.

Xander: Willow had nothing to do with it.

Anya: How do you know ?

Xander : I just know , Willow wouldn't do that.

Anya : Just like you knew she wouldn't hurt anybody when she went all vieny and evil and we all know how that turned out.

Xander: That was different !

Anya: With Willow it always is.

Buffy7: Woah , okay timeout guys. Your in public remember. We just have to assume that the other Buffy showing up is a conicidence , we'll tell Willow about her when she gets here and no more fighting , understand I have to much to deal with as it is. I don't need to have to referee you two.

Xander and Anya both sheepishly nod as an orderly pushes Willow up in a wheelchair and leaves her with the group.

Willow: Hey , looks like I missed some major guiltage.

Buffy7 : Just keeping these two in line. Are you okay Will ?

Willow: Not really , but I'll live.

Buffy7: Living is good.

Willow (smiles sadly):It is.

Xander: You ready to go ?

Willow: Yeah , I picked my antibiodics on the way down. I don't think I really need them but the doctors don't know that.

Buffy7: Hey , Will. Before we leave we've kinda got some news to tell you.

Willow: What is it ? Is Dawnie okay ?

Buffy7: Dawn's fine. I don't really know how to say this but..

Anya: Did you make two Buffies ?

Willow: Did I make what ?

Anya: Two Buffies. Another Buffy appeared in her living room before we left to save you.

Xander: Well An , aren't you just the Queen of Tact.

Willow: No , I don't think so. 

Buffy7: Okay. Well just thought we'd warn you before we got home , didn't want you to get to bad a shock.

Summers Residence.2003.

Dawn: Hey are you hungry ?

Buffy1: Yeah , come to think of it. Can we get pizza ?

Dawn: With anchovies ?

Buffy1: Is there any other kind ?

They both head into the kitchen to order the pizza.

Dawn: You are so much cooler than my sister.

Buffy1: Technically I am your sister , only I don't know how yet.

Dawn: Oh , right. Well I like you better than what you're like in my time. You don't treat me like a kid.

Buffy1: That might be because I'm the same age as you.

Dawn: I guess.

Dawn pulls open a draw and pulls out half a dozen pizza menu's and hands them to Buffy1.

Dawn: Where do you want your piping hot pizza from ?

Buffy1 glances at the menus and put's them down without even reading them.

Buffy1: Is Taj still making pizza's ?

Dawn: Only my favourite kind.

They share a smile , and Dawn reaches for the phone , realizing for the first time that Buffy and her were more alike than she thought.

Summers Residence 1998.

Buffy2: Okay little egg dude. ( She sits on the bed and opens her egg diary.) Let's see.

Feeding ? Check. Burping ? Eeeeew...Check. Diapers ? Sort of. In theory I guess.

Buffy2 places the pen she was using in to the binder coil.

Buffy2: Okay.

She sets the notepad down and crawls under the covers. She yawns and looks at her egg in it's basket on her nightstand.

Buffy2: Goodnight Eggbert.

She taps her egg gently and reaches over to turn off the light. She pulls the covers up and settles into sleep and dissappears in a flash of blue light.

Summers Residence.2003.

Buffy7 opened the front door for Xander and Willow to enter.

Buffy7: Dawn , we're home.

Dawn and Buffy1 come in from the kitchen and greet them.

Dawn: Hi Willow. Are you alright ?

Willow: Yeah , a few scratches but I'll be okay.

Buffy1: Hi.

Willow: Hi.

A flash of blue light comes from the living room followed by a yell.

Everyone one rushes in to find Buffy2 lying on the rubbing her ass.

Buffy2 ( mumbling to herself.) : Either something really weird just happened or we have really shoddy floors.

END CHAPTER 2.

If you have any questions or comments please leave them in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Sorry for the wait guys but , I've had writer's block and RL issues but I'm back with an sparklie new chapter for your reading pleasure , by the by thanks for all your reviews and sorry I've switch to script format it's just easier to write this way with all the Buffys in the story. Please review and tell me what you think.

Buffys All Round Chapter 3.

Xander: Gah !

Anya: Another one ?

Buffy2 turns to look at the speakers and sees not only one but two versions of herself. Buffy2 picks herself up off the ground and moves into fighting stance.

Buffy2(angry):Who are you ? Where am I ?

Anya: Another dimenson.

Buffy2: Where there's two me's ?

Buffy1: No. I'm from another dimension to.

Buffy2: I don't believe you.

Xander: Buffy , look at us.We're your friends , we wouldn't lie to you.

Both Buffy2 and 7 look at him in disbelief.

Buffy7: (cough) Willow says kick his ass.

Xander looks stunned and a little terrified while Buffy1 and 2 are confused and Dawn is seething.

Buffy2: I don't believe you.

Buffy7: Look , I know that this is difficult for you to believe , but you're in the year 2003 and I'm you only 21 years old .

Buffy2 relaxes her stance and folds her arms across her chest.

Buffy2: If this is my future then where's Angel ?

Everyone other than Buffy1 and Anya look uncomfortable and Xander just looks anrgy.

Buffy7: He's..uh...he's not here.

Buffy2: Obviously , so let's go to his place and get him.

Anya: We don't really have to do that do we , because I really don't feel like having to go to LA tonight.

Buffy2: LA ? What's he doing in LA ?

Buffy7: Angel , he..um..left me.

Buffy2: WHAT !?! No , nuh uh , you're lying. Angel would never leave me.

Xander: The bloodsucking freak nearly killed you and ran away from the blame to LA.

Buffy7 spins to look at him appalled at what he'd just said. Buffy2 just picks up the nearest thing to her , which happened to be a can of nuts , and hurled it at Xander , hitting him with slayer accuracy and strength , showing no remorse when he falls to the ground.

Anya: Hey , they were my nuts.

Xander sits up clutching his injured eye socket.

Xander: Ow , what the hell ?

Buffy2: I'm sick of you bad mouthing Angel , he's never done anything to you , leave him alone.

Buffy1 looks even more confused and stays out of it.

Xander: I'm going to have a black eye.

Willow: Um , guys. You mind if I head on up to bed , I'm kinda still in pain from the skin peeling.

Buffy1 ( to Dawn): She got a skin peel ?

Dawn : No , there was a skin eating demon , I'll explain later.

Buffy1 nods.

Buffy7 : Oh god Willow , sorry. Do you want some help going up the stairs ?

Willow : No , no. I'll be fine , you have enough to deal with already.

Buffy7: Okay , well yell if you need anything.

Willow: Will do.

Willow brushes past the crowd and hobbles up the stairs.

Buffy7: Look it's late and I think we've all had a long night and we're not thinking straight , so why don't we all go and get some sleep and talk about this in the morning.

Xander: Yeah , I think you might be right.

Buffy2: No , I'm not doing anything until I see Angel and he tells me face to face that this is my future.

Buffy7: Well too bad , Angel is...

Anya: For god's sake Buffy will you just get the poor girl her boyfriend.

Buffy1(to Dawn): Angel's gonna be my boyfriend ?

Dawn: He's gonna be a lot more than that.

Buffy1 smiles widely.

Buffy7: Look , I will call Angel for you , but in the morning okay ? I think that we all need to get some rest right now.

Anya: Fine with me.

Anya turns and walks straight out the door without saying goodbye.

Buffy7: Xander you should probably get going to.

Xander: Buffy do you think it's a good idea to leave you guys alone with her ?

Buffy7: She's not going to hurt anybody.

Xander: Yeah , like she didn't just hit me with a can of nuts.

Dawn: Yeah , well it wasn't like you didn't deserve it.

Xander looks shocked while Buffy7 and 2 nod in agreement.

Xander: Fine , well when you all wake up dead , don't blame me.

Xander brushes past Buffy7 and slams the door on his way out.

Buffy7: Well that went well.

Dawn : Hey Buffy ?

Buffy7 , 1 and 2 : Yes.

They all look at each other.

Dawn: Okay , we are definately going to have to work out a name system here.

Buffy7: You're right. Okay you..

Buffy7 points to Buffy1.

Buffy7: You were the first to arrive here so you can be Buffy1 and you..

Buffy7 points to Buffy2.

Buffy7: can be Buffy2.

Buffy1: And what are you going to be called ?

Buffy7 : My name of course.

Buffy1: Well that sucks.

Buffy7 just shakes her head in annoyance , was she really ever that young ?

Buffy7: Okay , it's really late and me and Dawn have school tomorrow.

Buffy1: I'm 21 and still in school ?

Buffy2: You mean college right ?

Dawn: No , she's a counsellor at Sunnydale High.

Buffy1: Wow , they actually trust me with kids problems ?

Buffy7: Can we please talk about this in the morning ?

Buffy2: Fine , where am I going to sleep ?

Buffy7 : Well , I guess you could stay in my room , and Dawn you seem to be getting along with Buffy1 pretty well so do you think she could stay with you ?

Dawn: No , it'll be totally cool , like a slumber party.

Buffy7 ( to Buffy2): You okay with this ?

Buffy2: Not really , but it seems I have no other choice. You'll ring Angel in the morning right ?

Buffy7: Right.

Buffy2: Okay , well at least I'm dressed for bed.

Buffy1 frowns and looks down at her dress.

Buffy1: I'm not , unfortunately when I was getting dressed this evening , I wasn't exactly planning on being sucked into another dimension. Can I borrow some clothes while I'm here ?

Dawn : Sure , you can borrow some of mine , you look about the same size.

Buffy1: Cool , thanks.

Buffy7: Okay , now that that's sorted perhaps we sould be moving along ?

The three Buffys and Dawn head upstairs , Buffy1 and Dawn go into her room and Buffy2 and 7 go into her room.

Dawn's Room.

Buffy2 has changed into a long sleeve shirt and pyjama bottoms , her and Dawn are lying in sleeping bags on the floor.

Dawn: You know how I was saying about the whole not telling you about the future thing ?

Buffy1: Yeah , the whole issue with the time space thingy.

Dawn: Yeah , well , I sort of think that with everything that's happening your future is kinda going to be spoiled anyway so , if you have any questions , ask away.

Buffy1: Well if you think it's okay. How did I get a sister ? If you don't mind me asking.

Dawn: Well it happend about 2 years ago , before that I was just this big ball of green energy , anyway there was this hellgod called Glory and she wanted to get back into hell so she needed the Key , so the monks made the energy into me and sent it to Buffy, as her sister that way they knew she would protect it.

Buffy1: Wow , but wouldn't everyone notice me suddenly having a sister.

Dawn : No the monks did something to everyone's memories , made it like I was her all the time.

Buffy1: Cool , so how did I defeat this Glory chick.

Dawn squirms uncomfortably for a moment before answering.

Dawn; You..um..you died.

Buffy1: I died ? But I just , I was talking to future me and I'm pretty sure I wasn't dead.

Dawn: You didn't stay dead , Willow brought you back.

Buffy1 takes a deep breath and gives her next question some consideration.

Buffy1: So this Glory killed me ? How ?

Dawn: Glory didn't kill you exactly , it was more like you sacraficed yourself to save the world.

Buffy1: Why ? How ?

Dawn: You sacraficed yourself in my place.

Buffy1 thinks about this for a moment before a bright smile appears on her face.

Buffy1: Oh , well I guess that's okay and Willow brought me back and I seem to be happy so it's all good. So now that we've got that covered , onto the really important question. What happened between me and Angel ?

Buffys' Room

Buffy7 has gotten changed into her pyjama's and is in bed , while Buffy2 pensively stares out the window. Buffy2 suddenly turns to face the bed.

Buffy2: What happened to Mom ? Why do I live in her room now ?

Buffy7: Mom , she..uh..

Buffy7 closes her eyes painfully.

Buffy7: she died.

Buffy2: What ? When ? How ? Was it vampires ?

Buffy7: No it wasn't vampires , nothing supernatural.

Buffy2: Oh , then how ?

Buffy7: Brain tumor , she had an operation to get it out and we all thought she was okay , but then she had an anurysim. I came home one day and there she was on the sofa , dead.

Buffy2: When ?

Buffy7: About 2 years ago.

Buffy2: Could I have done anything ?

Buffy7: No , they said even if anybody had been with her , it probably wouldn't have made a difference.

Buffy2 blinks back tears and looks away a little overwhelmed by all this.

Buffy2: And to think it was just the other day she was complaining to me about forgetting to pick up her dry cleaning.

Buffy7: Yeah well it was a shock for me too.

Buffy2: So Angel , I guess we broke up huh ?

Buffy7: Yeah.

Buffy2: Why ? I love him and even though he hasn't said it yet I know he loves me to. Why did he leave me..uh you ?

Buffy7: He said he was leaving for my own good , so I could have a normal life. Find someone to have babies with.

Buffy2: Angel can't have babies ?

Buffy7: No , he's technically dead remember ? Goes with the whole vampire thing.

Buffy2: Yeah , I guess that makes sense. But that's a stupid reason , I don't want kids , I can't take care of things. I'm surprised I haven't killed my egg yet.

Buffy7: You're egg ? Ohh , your doing that faux baby thing for sex ed. Well you're going to end up killing it anyway.

Buffy2's shoulders slup and she looks depressed so Buffy7 decides to cheer her up a little bit.

Buffy7: It's an evil demon egg , there's this creepy crawlie body snatcher thing inside it.

Buffy2 perks up.

Buffy2: Really ? Eww.

Buffy7: Yep , it posessed the whole of Mr. Whitmores' class not to mention Giles and Mom.

Buffy2: Wow , I really don't need this to deal with especially with those two cowboy wannabe vamps in town.

Buffy7: You'll deal.

Buffy2: You'd know. So back to Angel , how long were we together before we y'know broke up.

Buffy7: Together ? Well it was on and off for about two years.

Buffy2: So he's been gone for 4 years ?

Buffy7: Sort of , he comes back every now and then.

Buffy2 nods.

Buffy2: Do you...Do you wish he hadn't of left ?

Buffy7: Sometimes , alot of the time after he left , but I've been busy with Spike lately.

Buffy2: Oh , is he still trying to kill me ?

Buffy7(absently): No he's in love with me.

Buffy2 jumps up from her postion near the window.

Buffy7: WHAT!?! I'm sorry I thought that you said Spike was in love with me.

Buffy7: I did.

Buffy2: WHAT !?! That's disgusting. Why is he not dust ?

Buffy7: Oh , it's okay he's got a soul now.

Buffy2 is speechless in shock and not just a little disgust.

END OF CHAPTER 3.

Soooooo , what did you think ? Review and let me know , please. I promise to post the next chapter within a week if I get feedback , really.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hey I updated within a week , isn't that a sign of the apocolypse ? But seriously guys thanks for the reviews I really do appreciate them. Bit of a warning that this wasn't my best chapter so if you didn't like it feel free to say so , I won't get offended (much). This chapter is very heavy on conversation by the way.

Buffys All Round Chapter 4

The next morning Buffy2 woke up to find the room she had previously shared with her older self empty , taking a moment to concentrate she realized that she could hear people clattering around in the kitchen. Sitting up slowly Buffy2 looked around the room that she knew as her mothers. The events of the previous night crashed over her as she began to sob quietly , how had it all gone so wrong ? Sure her life at the moment wasn't perfect but she was happy , she had a mother and friends who loved her and that she loved in return , a boyfriend who she cared about more than anything and she had a faux father figure in Giles. Now she didn't have any of that. Wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand , Buffy2 climbed out of her bed and made her way out of the room to the stairs. There was no use moping about things that hadn't happened to her yet , things that Buffy2 fully intended to never have to experience. 

'As soon as i get back to Sunnydale Spike is dust.' Buffy2 thought viciously remembering everything that Buffy7 had told her the night before. Shaking her head to clear it of the disturbing memories Buffy2 made her way into the kitchen to find Buffy1 and Dawn sitting around the kitchen counter and Buffy7 at the stove attempting to cook pancakes , apparently surprisingly successful in her culinary task.

Dawn looked up from the homework her and Buffy1 had been working on.

Dawn: Hey Buffy2.

Buffy2 looked at the brunette girl who seemed to live here but had know idea who she was.

Buffy2: Hi , um, not to be rude or anything but who are you ?

Buffy1: She's Dawn , our sister.

Buffy2 just stares at them blankly.

Buffy2: Huh ?

Buffy1 simply smiles at her.

Buffy1: I'll explain later.

Buffy2 was about to respond when Buffy7 came over and placed a plate of slightly burned pancakes on the counter in front of Dawn and Buffy1.

Buffy7: Come on Dawn , we'll be late.

Buffy7 turned to retrive her bag from the seat behind her , then heads for the front door as Buffy2 follows her.

Buffy2: But you said you'd call Angel this morning.

Buffy7 turns to face Buffy2 annoyance clearly showing on her features.

Buffy7: I know , but I don't have time right now. I'll call him as soon as me and Dawn get back from school. Okay ?

Buffy2: No , not okay. I want to talk to him now.

Buffy7 gets even more angry , she couldn't believe she was ever this selfish.

Buffy7 : I don't really care what you want. I can't call him , I'm late for work , we can call as soon as I get home , no sooner. Deal with it.

Buffy2 seethes as she wonders just how in the hell she got so bitchy.

Buffy7: Now it'll just be you , Buffy1 and Willow here today , but Willow needs to rest so don't disturb her. I think that you two she find enough topics of conversation to keep yourselves occupied.

Buffy2 was about to deliver an angry reply to her older , colder self when Dawn came into the room with Buffy1 in tow , drinking a large glass of orange juice.

Dawn: Okay , I'm ready let's go.

Dawn opened the door and waited impatiently for her older sister.

Buffy1: Bye Dawn.

Dawn: Bye guys , have fun.

Buffy2 smiles grimly while keeping her eyes on Buffy7.

Buffy2: I'm sure we will.

Buffy7: Well alrigth, let's get going.

Buffy7 shepards Dawn out the door and to the car.

After they have left Buffy1 turns to face Buffy2.

Buffy1: So I guess it's just us , and Willow , but I don't think that we'll be seeing much of her today. Dawn told me about what happened to her last night and all I have to say is ouch.

Both Buffys make their way into the dining room..

Buffy2: Well you've been here the longest what do you think we whould do ?

Buffy1: Well I would suggest that we get something to eat , but you know how we can't cook ?

Buffy2: Yeah.

Buffy1 puts her empty glass down on the dining room table.

Buffy1: Well apparently that hasn't changed. Those pancakes were awful.

Buffy2 smirks and follows Buffy1 into the living room , staring apprehensively at the sofa for a moment , as if she expected a scene similar to that which Buffy7 had discribed to her the night before.

Buffy2: So what do you think of her ?

They both take a seat on the sofa.

Buffy1: Who ? Dawn ? She's really nice.

Buffy2 shakes her head.

Buffy2:No , me...you....us. :sigh: the other Buffy.

Buffy1: Oh well , she's a little....

Buffy2 interrupts her.

Buffy2: Bitchy ?

Buffy1 shrugs.

Buffy1: I was going to say distant , but that works too. But I guess I can understand seeing how she died and all.

Buffy2: I died and didn't turn out like that , well for long anyway.

Buffy1's eyes widen in surprise.

Buffy1: What !?! You died ? But your not much older than me. When ? How did this happen ?

Buffy2 is reluctant to tell the story , not wanting to remember what happened but the confused look in Buffy1's eyes forced her too.

Buffy2: It was the Master , there was a prophecy saying that the Master would rise and that I would die. So I go down into his lair like a good little slayer and he did this thrall thing on me so I couldn't fight back and he bit me. Anyway the great thing about prophecies is that they tend not to tell you the entire story , it was the power in my blood that allowed the Master to rise , if I had never gone down there then he would never of been able to break the barrier stopping him from leaving his cave. He only took a little of my blood not enough to kill me but enough to make me pass out then he dropped me into a pool of water and I drowned , I was only dead for a minute before Angel and Xander found me , and gave me CPR. When I woke up I was stronger than ever , I went to the school , killed the Master and stopped the Hellmouth from opening, then I went to the dance with Angel.

Buffy1 leans back in her seat and exhales heavily , trying to process what she's just been told.

Buffy1: So I get stronger after I die ? It's a good thing ?

Buffy2 shrugs.  
Buffy2: I guess , in a really twisted way of course. At least there's not only one slayer anymore.

Buffy1: What to you mean ?

Buffy2: You know the drill , one slayer dies another is called.

Buffy1: But you said you were only gone a minute.

Buffy2: I was , but I guess a minute was enough.

Buffy1 mulls it over and decides that even though she wasn't looking foward to dying alot of good things will come from it.

Buffy1: So what's she like , this other slayer ? Have you met her ?

Buffy2: Yes I've met her. She's like the total opposite to us , she's like a She-Giles , she even has the Slayer Handbook.

Buffy1: There's a handbook , Giles never said anything about a handbook. Why didn't I get one ?

Buffy2: That's what I asked. Giles said that when he met me he realized the handbook would be useless. And the more that I think about it the more I realize that he was right. I mean Kendra was nice enough once she stopped trying to kill me , but she's so uptight , always going on about rules and orders.

Buffy1: So I die twice in 7 years and I keep coming back. Hey we're like the Energizer bunny.

Buffy2: Twice ? What's this about me dying twice ?

Buffy1 looks away uncomfortably , realizing that she just put her foot in it big time.

Buffy1: Sorry , I thought that you knew.

Buffy2: Well I didn't , I wonder what else she forgot to tell me ? For all I know she could have been sleeping with Spike.

Buffy1: Who ?

Buffy2: Nobody important , we'll talk about it later. Right now all I want to know is how I died a second time.

Buffy1: Okay , well I'll try and explain everything the best I can , but this is just going on what Dawn told me.

Buffy2: Speaking of Dawn , who is she ?

Buffy1: That's part of the story.

So Buffy1 explained the whole Glory/Key saga to Buffy2 the best she could but there are still some major details missing.

Buffy2: I don't understand why I'd sacrafice myself for someone who wasn't even real.

Buffy1: But to us she was , everyone had memories of her being there.I guess that future us cared about her too much to let her die. I mean what would you do if it came down to a choice between Angel , you or the world ?

Buffy2 shakes her head not even wanting to think about such a scenario.

Buffy2: Okay , I get it. At least I know now , I can stop it from ever happening.

Buffy1: Yeah , I can too. Now that that's all cleared up , I think that we should move on to less depressing topics of conversation.

Buffy2: Agreed.

Buffy1 thinks for a moment before coming up with the perfect topic.

Buffy1: So I end up getting together with Angel ?

Buffy2's face brightens considerably with the mention of her creature of the night boyfriend.

Buffy2: Yeah , it's great. I mean obviously it's not a conventional relationship where we actually go on dates or anything but...

Buffy2 smiles caught up in the memories of nights filled with making out in graveyards when they were meant to be patrolling. Buffy1 takes one look at Buffy2's face and realizes exactly what she's thinking about.

Buffy1: Lot's of smoochies ?

Buffy2 smiles wickedly.

Buffy2: Oh yeah.

Buffy1: So have you two , you know done it yet ?

Buffy2 shakes her head.

Buffy2: No , not exactly , but soon. That's pretty much the only thing we haven't done.

Buffy1: So you've done 'stuff" together ?

Buffy2: Yeah.

Buffy1: So what is it like ?

Buffy2: Well I don't want to ruin the surprise for you so I'll just say this , Angel has THE most amazing tounge.

Buffy1 giggles and blushes at the less than clean thoughts running through her mind

Buffy1: Do you love him ?

Buffy2: Yes , more than anything.

Buffy1 smiles at the news.

Buffy1: Were you with him when you were brought here ?

Buffy2: No , I was just about to go to sleep. How about you ?

Buffy1: Yes , I was at the Bronze , we just said that we could never be together , then we kissed and then I ended up here. I guess that whole can never be together thing doesn't last long.

Buffy2: Not long no. This was just after he staked Darla right ?

1999

She'd just killed Faith , a girl that once a short time ago was like a sister to her , to save Angel and it wasn't even going to help. Now she was on her way back to Angel's mansion , she knew that she should hurry but she couldn't seem to make her feet move faster than the slow walk they were currently doing , she was very close to just shutting down completely any small thing could send her over the edge. She realized that now there was only one way to save her beloved Angel and she was more than prepared to go through with it. For the first time in her life she knew with absolute certainty that she would choose to die for someone that she loved. As she neared the street where Angel's mansion was located she felt the tugging in her gut that signalled her mate was near begin , that was all she needed to pull her out of her funk. She broke into a run towards the large house knowing that every second counted , if she didn't act soon Angel would be beyond saving. However the moment her hand touched the brass handle of the large wooden doors there was a flash of blue light and she disappeared.

2003

Buffy1 and 2 had just gotten up to go into the kitchen to find something to eat which did not require cooking when there was a flash of light and a blonde girl fell from it into the centre of the room.

Buffy2 stood back in shock , while Buffy1 who'd gotten used to it , went over and helped her off the ground.

Buffy3 does not look up to see who helped her , her mind is too occupied with thoughts of getting to Angel.

Buffy3: Thanks.

Buffy3 finally pays some attention to her surroundings , realizing that she's in her own home , her eyes widen as she looks around growing more confused by the second. Her gaze finally settled on the other 2 Buffys.

Buffy3: But...what ? Why am I here ?

Buffy3 is so worried about Angel that she doesn't notice who they are.

Buffy3: Doesn't matter.

Buffy3 brushes past them and goes to the front door pulling it open and stepping outside , off the porch and into the sunlight.

Buffy1 and 2 exchange looks and quickly follow her out the door , only to find her staring up at the sun in confusion and muttering to herself.

Buffy3: Why is the sun out already ? What happened to me ?

Buffy3 shakes her head to clear it , remembering why she was in such a hurry in the first place.

Buffy3: Angel.

Buffy3 turns and runs in the direction of the mansion.

Buffy1: Do you think we should follow her ?

Buffy2: I really do.

A/N- Sorry to end it so abruptly there but if I didn't it'd go on for another two pages which I really didn't like , so I'll work on them before adding them to the next chapter which will most likely be posted within the next two weeks. I'd like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who's been so patient with this story and for your continued support. Please review.By the way I have no plans to have the current Buffy and Angel get back together , one of the reasons I am writing this fic is to try and correct all the flaults they've made with season7 Buffy's character , there's no way that I want her and Angel together at the moment at least. But don't worry there will be plenty of B/A action , I promise.


End file.
